


inked into your skin

by tiniegyus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disabled Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, changbin has long hair n felix is gonna braid flowers in it, definitely some violence later on, tags will be updated as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniegyus/pseuds/tiniegyus
Summary: “Boss, look at the markings,” one of them says. “He’s gotta be one of them.”One of who?Felix wants to cry.What is happening?





	1. Chapter 1

There’s something exhilarating about a festival, Felix thinks. Between all the people, the different smells as vendors cook greasy, delicious food, and the shouts of shop runners as they try to sell their wares, there’s an almost palpable energy in the air.

 

This festival is no different, although on the surface it does appear very different from most of the ones he’s been to previously. A Renaissance Faire in New York is very different, after all, from a music festival in Australia. But when his roommate said that he was going (and would Felix like to come?) Felix had said yes, eager for a new experience. He’s not regretting it either; although his roommate had left him in the dust to go enter a sword fighting contest, Felix is more than willing to wander between the stands on his own. He stops twice, once to purchase a meat pie and the second to buy a flower crown, before making his way towards the competition field; after all, what kind of roommate would he be if he didn’t at least watch Andy get his ass handed to him?

 

He says he’ll win, but Felix lives with him. Felix knows better.

 

On his way there he sees a small gathering of people and stops to see what they’re all looking at. Turns out, it’s a group of parents standing around their children as a young man in period clothing regals them with a story. His voice is deep and smooth and the children are hanging onto his every word. Felix listens raptly as the man spins a tale of dragons and knights, danger and treasure, and a pretty maiden waiting for the hero at the end of all his struggles.

 

When he finishes the kids begin to clamor for another story. The man, however, just laughs gently and shakes his head. “Sorry, I have other places to be. Besides, that’s the last story I have! Maybe if you come back next week-” Right as he says this, the man looks up and locks gazes with Felix. His eyes grow wide with shock and his mouth hangs open as he stares. Felix frowns. Is there something on his face?

 

However, just as quickly as the man’s shocked expression appears, it vanishes and he turns his attention back to the children with a smile. “Actually, I think I might have time for one more story. It’s a very special story, though, so you will all have to be very quiet and pay attention, ok?” The children nod their heads eagerly and with their firm promises the storyteller reaches into his bag and pulls out a book. “This story is so special,” he says, “that I have to read it to make sure I don’t mess up any of the words.” Then he starts reading and Felix can’t explain it but he _feels_ it. Something has changed about the man’s voice, and whatever it is is resonating within Felix, pulling him in. He finds himself falling into a daze, as if the man’s words are putting him into a trance. The man looks up and locks eyes with Felix again, and says, “And so the boy suddenly found himself standing not where he had been before, but in a new land, one of enchantment and excitement” and then suddenly everything changes.

 

One moment Felix is standing under the sweltering July sun, the sounds of people all around him as he watches a man read a story, and the next he’s standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods, the only sounds the chirping of the birds as they flit through the trees that suddenly tower over his head.

 

“What the _fuck_ ,” he says, except when he opens his mouth no sound comes out. He frowns. “What?” Again, nothing. He tries to whisper, he tries to shout - none of it works, no sound coming from his vocal cords even though they’d worked perfectly fine not five minutes ago. Panic is beginning to build in him, the change in his surroundings plus his malfunctioning voice mixing together into a dangerous combo - one that was potentially deadly if he truly was on his own in the middle of the forest.

 

Suddenly a new sound pierces the peaceful atmosphere. It’s a sound that Felix has never heard personally, but one that he can easily identify after hearing it on a plethora of movies and tv shows. Hoofbeats.

 

The thundering of horse hooves grows louder and louder and soon there is a group of armored men surrounding him, pointing a variety of weapons in his direction. “Who are you?” One of the men barks, in Korean no less. Unable to speak (and even if he was, his Korean isn’t amazing. He understands the language fine, he just can’t speak it very well), Felix just throws his hands up in surrender. Unfortunately, this does nothing to placate the men, the seeming leader just growling, “I asked you a damn question! Who are you?”

 

“Boss, look at the markings,” one of them says. “He’s gotta be one of _them_.”

 

_One of who?_ Felix wants to cry. _What is happening?_

 

The leader grunts. “Someone tie him up, we’ll take him to the Emperor. I imagine we can get a pretty penny for his head, especially a head that looks like _that_.” The accompanying leer leaves Felix with no illusions as to what these men are willing to sell him for. As one of the riders dismounts and stalks towards him, a coil of rope in his hand, Felix backs up, his head shaking furiously, hands trembling. In his haste to get away, however, he trips over a rock, falling backward, and before he can right himself the man is looming over him.

 

He grabs Felix’s wrists and yanks him up, tying the rope around them. It’s tight, and Felix knows he’s going to have a bad case of rope burn later, but right now all he can care about is getting away from these men, far far away. He struggles against the bonds with all of his strength, kicking at the man who’s dragging him towards the horses, but no matter how hard he tries he can’t make any headway.

 

Right before the brutish man can pick him up and put him on the horse there’s a quiet _thwip!_ and suddenly an arrow sprouts from the man’s chest. He looks down at it in surprise and mutters a soft, “Huh,” before collapsing to the ground. No sooner does his body touch the grass than the clearing erupts in pandemonium. Hooded men leap out from the trees, descending like flies on the armored men. Arrows are flying, horses are screaming in pain, and all Felix can do is stare down at the man who had bound him as he lies in an undignified heap, a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth, his eyes staring off into nothing. _He’s dead_ , Felix thinks with an eerie amount of calmness. _There’s a dead man lying in front of me_.

 

He’s brought abruptly out of his stupor by a voice snarling, “Get down!” and finds himself yanked to the forest floor just as an arrow slashes through the air where Felix had been standing.  He turns to look at his savior with wide eyes.

 

It’s one of the hooded men who are quickly decimating all of his would-be kidnappers. He barks out, “Stay here!” then leaps up and jumps back into the fray. Felix stays where he is crouched down on the ground, and buries his head in his arms as if that can make everything go away and transport him back to the festival.

 

Gradually the noise dies down but he stays huddled on the ground, unwilling to look up. “Hey,” says the voice from earlier, the one of the man who pushed him out of the way of that arrow. “It’s ok now, they’re all gone.”

 

Tentatively he peeks his head up only to see the man from earlier standing in front of him, his hand outstretched. Felix reaches up a shaky hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet. “What’s your name?” The man asks.

 

“Felix,” he tries to reply, but once again no sound comes out. Not that it matters anyway because one glance away from the man’s face reveals the clearing to him.

 

It’s gruesome; bodies lay scattered about, both horse and human. Blood stains the grass as well as the clothes of the new group of men who are surrounding him. “Oh God,” he tries to say. “Oh my god.” He can smell the blood and the heavy metallic scent is making him dizzy in the same way he felt dizzy when he got heat stroke a few years ago and so it’s really no surprise to him that as he’s turning around to take it all in his vision starts to grow spotty and he can feel himself falling right before everything turns black.

 

\----------

 

It’s the humming that wakes him.

 

For a moment he thinks it’s Andy, thinks he fell asleep on the couch in their apartment and Andy is humming as he makes himself food. But he’s soon forced to admit that there’s no way that’s Andy, if only for the fact that Andy can’t stay on pitch to save his life.

 

When he finally blinks his eyes open he’s greeted by the ceiling of what appears to be a tent. The humming is coming from somewhere off to his left, and so he slowly turns his head that direction. There’s a man sitting at a table, his feet resting on top of it as he pores through a book. Felix opens his mouth to call out, to get some answers, before remembering that he can’t seem to talk anymore. Instead, he snaps his fingers until the man notices.

 

Upon seeing Felix awake a grin splits his face. “You’re up!” He drops the book and rushes to Felix’s side. “How are you feeling?” When all Felix does is shrug halfheartedly and gesture towards his throat the man’s face clears in understanding. “Oh, you can’t talk, can you?” Felix hesitantly shakes his head. “Can you give me a thumbs up if you’re feeling ok then? And if it hurts anywhere point it out for me please.” At Felix’s hesitant thumbs up and questioning glance the man just smiles. “I’m a healer, I just want to make sure you’re alright before I start explaining everything.” He holds out his hand to shake. “My name is Chan.”

 

_Felix_ , he mouths slowly. He waits until Chan says his name in confirmation, then mimes writing something down. _Paper?_

 

“Oh! Something to write with. Hold on.” Soon Felix is sitting up in his cot, a tray resting on his lap and what seems to be a piece of parchment and a calligraphy brush on top of the tray. He shoots Chan a skeptical look but he just shrugs. “Sorry, that’s all we have here. If I could get you one of your - what are they called, pens? - anyway, if I could get you one of those I would.”

 

_It’s fine_ , Felix mouths before turning determinedly to the brush. It can’t be that hard, right? Hesitantly - his hangul has never been very good, a byproduct of only writing in anything other than English during the holidays - he writes out, _Where am I?_

 

Kindly ignoring his frankly atrocious handwriting, Chan just smiles and leans back in the chair he’d dragged up to the cot. “You’re in the kingdom of Jier-yong, along the southernmost border.”

 

_How I here?_

 

Frowning at the poor grammar Chan asks, “Is this not your first language?” When Felix shakes his head Chan just smiles. “What about this?” he says in English.

 

Felix brightens and immediately stops writing in Hangul. _You speak English???_

 

Chan laughs. “My father’s father was from your world. He taught me his language before he passed away.”

 

_My world?_

 

“Yes, we call it the Outside. Since it’s not all one kingdom we’ve always had trouble coming up with a proper name for it; the Outside just seemed to stick.”

 

_How did I get here, though? And why can’t I talk? Why weren’t you surprised that I can’t speak? And how do I get home? And_

 

“Woah, woah, Felix, hold on. Calm down. I’ll answer all of your questions, ok? But there’s a story behind the answers and it might take a while to tell.” Felix looks around with an eyebrow raised as if to say _What else do you think I have to do?_ and Chan laughs. “I suppose you’re not going anywhere, are you? Alright then; might as well get this over with.

 

“A long time ago, this world was full of magic. Over time the magic faded until only one type of spellcaster was left: the Readers. As the kingdom became more enlightened and scholars became more common than magic, the old ways died out, but the Readers only grew stronger with every book published. You see, with just the power of their voices, the Readers could bring items from books to life. It was a beautiful power and with its use the kingdom prospered and flourished, as Readers brought forth tools we needed to help ourselves grow and develop.

 

“They even discovered that, with the right words, they could travel to and from worlds, although they never let anyone who wasn’t a Reader travel with them.”

 

Here Chan breaks his serious guise and smiles. “That’s how my grandparents met; she was a Reader and traveled to your world. They fell in love and he came back with her. Anyway…

 

“About twenty years ago, a darkness fell over the land. A greedy man by the name of Jinhyuk killed the Emperor and took over, raising taxes to the point that the people were starving to death, unable to feed themselves. In the process of this coup, he became privy to one of the greatest secrets of the ruling family: they were descended from a line of Seers and the oldest princess was quite adept at using this gift. She killed herself, rather than be used to do his bidding and help him carry on the bloodline, but before she died she gave one more prophecy: that one day a Reader would bring forth someone from the Outside who would destroy Jinhyuk and restore the kingdom to its glory.

 

“Jinhyuk was outraged and immediately ordered all of the Readers killed. Many died that night, trying to flee the Emperor’s anger. Those that survived began to form a resistance. Some of the ordinary people joined them until there was a sizeable force fighting the evil that had taken over our land. The Emperor was still killing the Readers, however, and so they decided that they would all flee to the Outside. While there, they would send people from the world to this one, in the hopes that there might one day be peace so that they might return.

 

“However, the Emperor received word of their plans and, in hopes of preventing anyone who might be read in from successfully defeating him, took the last of the Witches under his power and forced her to cast a curse upon anyone who was read in. The curse causes anyone from the outside to lose some aspect of themselves, be it their sight, their hearing, their ability to walk, their voice” here Chan smiles at Felix wryly, “with the hope that this would prevent them from being able to complete the prophecy. The curse also made it so that these people would be easily recognizable, leaving them marked in an unignorable way. Using these markings as a guide, the Emperor has been able to kill or enslave the majority of those who have been read in.

 

“The Resistance remains strong, however, in the hopes that one day someone will be read in from the Outside who can kill Jinhyuk and end the suffering of our people. Only then will the Readers be able to return to Jier-yong and help restore this nation to its former glory.”

 

Silence rings throughout the tent once Chang finishes his tale as Felix desperately tries to process it all. _So what you’re saying_ , he writes slowly, _is that since I’m from the Outside I’m supposed to kill your king_

 

“Emperor, and yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

_No,_ he writes. _No way. Not happening._

 

“I’m sorry, but -”

 

_NO_ , he scribbles furiously, underlining it multiple times for emphasis. _No way in hell. I’m sorry, but I’m not willing to kill anyone, even if they are an evil emperor. I just want to go home, okay? I’m sorry your people are all oppressed, but I’m no hero._

 

“I’m sorry, but you can’t go home,” Chan says, an apologetic look on his face.

 

_What do you mean? Surely there has to be at least one Reader still here who can -_

 

“There is a Reader here, but he can’t send you home. Even if he could, he wouldn’t want to.”

 

_What do you mean? Why wouldn’t he want to?_

 

“That’s another part of the curse. In order to prevent the Outsiders from being read in and out of Jier-yong multiple times to avoid the Emperor, any Outsiders are unable to be read out again. People from our world can leave, but the Reader’s power doesn’t work on Outsiders in Jier-yong. As for the other thing, well, that’s Woojin’s story to tell, not mine. But please trust me when I say that if we could send you home we would.”

 

Felix stares at him for a minute, then shakes his head. _No. I don’t believe you. You’re lying._

 

Chan just shakes his head his head sadly. “I’m sorry, Felix. You’re stuck here.”

 

Soon after, Chan excuses himself to go update people on Felix’s condition, leaving Felix to stew over his circumstances in peace.

 

_Well,_ he thinks to himself, _you’re fucked_ . Seriously, these people expect him to kill their Emperor and save them? Him? He once cried because he stepped on a ladybug, there’s no way he can actually take a human life, no matter what the circumstances are. _Could be worse though_ he muses. _I could have been kidnapped earlier._

 

By the time Chan returns, he’s starting to make his peace with things. Obviously, he’s not okay with everything yet, but he thinks with time he could be. Maybe. At the very least, though, he has to try. Even if he doesn’t end up being the one destined to kill Jinhyuk, he’s still not going anywhere until someone does.

 

When Chan reenters the tent there’s someone with him. “Felix,” he says, speaking once again in Korean, “I’d like you to meet someone. He’s going to be your guide as you adapt to this world.”

 

The other man is one Felix recognizes - the one who pushed him out of the way of the arrow and, he thinks, caught him when he fainted. He’s no longer wearing his hood, however, and Felix can properly look at him this time. He has long, wavy, fluffy-looking hair, pulled back behind his ears, and a scar through one eyebrow. There’s not much emotion on his face, but Felix remembers the concern he showed earlier and knows instinctively that this man is a kind one. He smiles at him and nods in greeting in replace of the words he would normally be able to say. The man nods back.

 

“Hello, Felix,” he says in Korean. “My name is Changbin.”  


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Hello, Felix,” he says in Korean. “My name is Changbin.”   _

 

Chan smiles and speaks in English. “Changbin is one of the Resistance’s best. He’s head of our armed forces division as well as a member of our Council.”

 

_ If he’s so important, then does he have time for me? I don’t want to bother anyone,  _ writes Felix. Changbin is frowning at the two of them, likely confused by the foreign language; after all, based on the things Chan said earlier, Korean is the language of this world. English remains only an afterthought.

 

“I assume he does.” Chan shrugs. “To be honest, he normally isn’t up for consideration as a guide, but he volunteered to help you out.”

 

Oh. Felix frowns, but since he doesn’t know any of these people or this world well enough to make judgments yet he shrugs it off as Changbin just being friendly. Switching back to Hangul, despite how much he struggles with it, he shakily writes out,  _ Changbin, thank you. _

 

Changbin nods. “You’re welcome. Sorry, I don’t know English very well.”

 

_ It’s okay. I understand talk, but no write well. _

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to write all the time. Many of us know sign language; an Outsider who arrived here a few years back had a deaf sibling and already knew the language; they taught us everything they could before they were captured. The others like you will be happy to teach you.” He gives Felix a small smile. “I’m not too bad myself, so I can help as well.”

 

_ Thank you _ .

 

“Alright,” says Chan, clapping his hands. “Now that introductions have been taken care of: Felix, are you feeling well enough to stand? If so, get out of my medical tent.”

 

Taking a gamble that at least one gesture is universal, no matter what world you’re in, Felix flips Chan the bird, causing Changbin to burst into laughter at the sight of Chan’s affronted face. Chan grumbles and swats at Changbin’s head. “Fuck off,” he snaps, although there’s no heat to the words. “I can and  _ will _ get Minho to put you in charge of guarding the nursery tent.”

 

Changbin snorts. “You may be married, but good luck. Minho knows I’m too important for that.”

 

_ Married? _ Felix thinks to himself.  _ But… Minho is a boy’s name… Is it possible that a fantasy world is more progressive than the one I came from? _

 

He’s pulled from his thoughts by Chan’s hand landing on his shoulder. “Felix? Are you okay?” he asks, looking concerned.

 

Felix opens his mouth to apologize for getting caught in his mind, but remembers at the last second that he is unable to talk and nods instead. Instantly the smile is back on Chan’s face. “Good. Changbin will take you to the tent where you’ll be living. I know you don't have anything right now, but he’ll help you find the storerooms so you can get some clothes and other things. Oh!” Chan hurries to his desk and grabs something. As he comes back towards the bed, Felix can see the flower crown he bought at the festival held delicately in Chan’s hands. “You were wearing this when they brought you in. The flowers won’t live forever, obviously, but if you want I can press them so that you still have it.”

 

Felix nods.  _ Thank you, _ he mouths. 

 

“Excellent,” Chan says with a grin. “I’ll take my leave, then. Good luck, Felix. I hope you settle in well here.”

 

As the tent flap falls shut behind Chan, Felix pulls the blanket off and moves to get out of bed. No sooner does he plant both feet on the ground than his knees buckle and he starts to collapse. 

 

“Woah!” Changbin exclaims, rushing up to grab him. “Careful there, yeah? You’re probably a little bit tired; according to Woojin first time travelers are pretty fatigued for the first day. Add that to the attack earlier and you’ve had quite the shock.”

 

Felix smiles at Changbin and mouths  _ I’m okay. _ Changbin frowns as he tries to figure out what Felix is saying, before his face clears in understanding. “I’m okay,” he says, then does a motion with his hands. “I’m okay,” he repeats.

 

Felix copies him.  _ I’m okay? _ he mouths almost absentmindedly as he focuses on the sign.

 

Changbin nods. “That’s the sign for it. It really means ‘okay’, but I figured in this case the rest of what you said was implied. But yes, I’m okay.” He repeats the motion. “The sooner you learn sign, the easier you’ll be able to communicate. Might as well start now.”

 

_ Okay _ , Felix signs, tentatively doing the gesture again. 

 

Changbin smiles. “That’s it! Do you think you can stand now?”

 

Felix nods, pulling away from Changbin.  _ Thank you _ , he mouths.

 

“Here’s your second sign: thank you.” As Changbin says the words, he makes another gesture with his hands. Felix clumsily copies it, repeating the motion until he does it the same way as Changbin. “Good job!” Changbin smiles at him again. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

 

Stepping out of the tent, Felix is greeted by what looks like a scene from a movie. They’re standing in another clearing, one so large it might as well be a field. Unlike the one where Felix first appeared in this strange new world, this has tents scattered throughout it. People bustle about, the sound of clanking swords resonating through the air, and the scent of horse manure is strikingly strong. Felix wrinkles his nose at the stench and it makes Changbin laugh. “It’s the smell, right? Don’t worry, you get used to it.” Felix just grimaces at him, and Changbin laughs again. “Come on, let’s get to the tent. The smell gets better when you’re inside.”

 

Changbin leads Felix through the tents, occasionally calling out greetings to people as they pass by. Felix just stumbles along behind him, trying not to stare at every new thing he sees, from the large dirt area where people are sparring with a variety of weapons to what appears to be a blacksmithy. Occasionally, Changbin will stop and point something out (that’s the kitchen area, that’s where the children go during the day), but for the most part, they walk quickly through the camp in silence.

 

Finally, they reach a medium-sized tent. It’s separated slightly from the rest of the camp, close enough to be within earshot if something happens, but far enough to give the illusion of privacy. “Outsiders typically live with their guides, since we’re all combat trained and can protect you if there’s an attack, so you’ll be staying in my tent,” Changbin says, leading Felix into the tent. “It’s a bit of a mess right now, sorry, but I hope you can be comfortable here.” 

 

Felix snorts as he takes in the near-spotless tent.  _ A bit of a mess my ass, _ he thinks, swiping his fingers over the table and pretending to check for dust before leveling a disbelieving look at Changbin. The guide flushes and shyly brushes his hair out of his face. “I did say it was only a  _ bit _ messy.”

 

_ Okay, _ Felix signs, rolling his eyes.

 

Changbin sighs and lets out a little chuckle. “Oh, Ten is going to  _ love _ you.”

 

_ Ten?  _ Felix is going to go insane if he has to keep waiting for Changbin to read his lips every time they have a conversation. He needs to start working on his sign abilities  _ immediately _ . 

 

“He’s one of the Outsiders living here. Ten,” Changbin does a simple looking sign. “That’s how you sign it.”

 

Felix brightens.  _ There are others?” _

 

“The - There? There… There are! There are - others? Yes?” Felix nods and Changbin brightens. “I think I’m getting better at this. And yes, there are four others. I figured we could go see them next, I just wanted to bring you here so you’d know where you’ll be staying. We can go now, if you want?” Felix smiles and nods eagerly. “Okay. Um, would you like to change first? I think Chan had some basic robes in a trunk somewhere and sent them over. They might not be the best-fitting, but they’ll be better than your Outside clothes.” 

 

Felix nods and, after pointing out the trunk with his new clothes in it, Changbin steps out of the tent to give him so privacy. The robes that Felix finds are brown, and though they look rough the fabric is actually fairly soft under his fingers. There’s a pair of pants and a tunic, both a sandy brown color, in the trunk as well and he hurriedly puts them on. Looking down at himself afterwards, he can’t help but feel that he looks like Obi-wan Kenobi. He huffs out a laugh. That’s certainly not something he ever thought he’d be able to say about himself. 

 

He steps out of the tent, making Changbin look up from where he’s sitting on the grass. “Looking good,” he says as he stands gracefully. “The robes are a great look on you.”

 

_ Shut up _ , Felix mouths shyly.

 

“Come on, let’s get going - Oh! One more thing before we head out though: training.”

 

Felix tilts his head inquisitively.  _ Training? _

 

Changbin nods. “You need to be able to defend yourself, in case something happens to me. Starting tomorrow, we’ll be training all morning. I’m going to be teaching you hand-to-hand combat, as well as swordfighting.”

 

_ I have to fight? _ Felix asks worriedly. As Changbin’s words sink, in he shakes his head furiously.  _ No! _

 

“I’m sorry,” says Changbin, “but you don’t have a choice. All Outsiders learn to fight as much as they can with their limitations. Don’t worry, though. Odds of you ever having to actually use your training is slim. The camp hasn’t been attacked in the ten years since it’s been established.”

 

Banking on yet another gesture being universal, Felix, still eyeing Changbin dubiously, holds out his hand, his pinky extended. Changbin laughs. “A pinky promise? What are we, eleven?”

 

Felix huffs.  _ Well I can’t very well ask you for your promise and have you understand me, can I? _ he snaps wordlessly. Gesturing to his arm pointedly, he glares at Changbin until, with a tiny little laugh, he gives up on trying to figure out what Felix was saying and reaches out and intertwines their pinkies.

 

“I promise,” he says, “that I will do everything in my power to prevent you from having to fight anyone. Happy?”

 

Felix nods, then smirks.  _ Okay, _ he signs.

 

Changbin just laughs again. “We have  _ got  _ to teach you more sign than that or you’re going to drive me crazy. Come on, let’s go meet the others, they can help me get you started with the basics.”

 

Felix follows Changbin back through the camp, passing the medical tent until the reach the other end of the clearing. “This is Ten’s personal tent,” explains Changbin. “Most of the Outsiders spend their time in here because it’s hard for Ten to leave. Sometimes Youngho will carry him around when he wants some fresh air, but for the most part he stays in bed.”

 

_ Why? _ asks Felix and this Changbin is able read from his lips almost immediately.

 

“You’ll see,” he replies, smiling almost sadly. “Remember, all Outsiders are missing something.”

 

Changbin pushes open the flap to the tent. “Everyone? I’ve brought the baby.”

 

As eight pairs of curious eyes turn to Felix he smacks Changbin’s arm.  _ Rude _ , he mouths, flicking him off. 

 

One of the others in the rooms laughs, loud and boisterous. “Cute,” they coo. Felix looks over to see a chubby-cheeked man beaming at him. “Hey there, newbie!” he says. “Nice to meet you, I’m Soonyoung.”

 

Felix waves.  _ Felix _ , he replies.

 

“Felix lost his voice,” Changbin explains. 

 

Soonyoung frowns. “Wow, that sucks. But hey, could be worse.” He raises both his arms in the air, revealing that one of them ends at his elbow. Wrapping around his elbow are lines and lines of what appears to be handwritten text. “At least you still have all your limbs.”

 

“You’re hardly one to be complaining about having it bad,” chimes in a man who’s sitting in the center of the group. He’s one of the prettiest people Felix has ever seen, and his lightly accented voice is delicate, yet somehow carries more power than Soonyoung’s. “At least you can stand.”

 

This is when Felix realizes that the man who’s speaking isn’t just sitting on the ground, but on what appears to be a bed, a blanket covering his lower half despite the fact that it’s the middle of summer. His eyes widen, and the man seems to notice because he says, with no small amount of bitterness, “My legs don’t work well. I can’t stand up for longer than ten minutes, and forget about walking anywhere.”

 

_ Ten? _ Felix signs uncertainly. 

 

Ten smiles. “Yes, that’s me. Changbin told you about me, did he?”

 

Felix opens his mouth, then closes it in an aborted attempt to respond, before shrugging. “Ah, I’ve only taught him two words in sign,” Changbin says apologetically. “Ten and okay.”

 

A young looking boy sitting cuddled up to Ten’s side giggles. “Great choices, Changbinnie.”

 

“Shut up, you brat,” Changbin grumbles. “It’s not like I sat down and gave him a lesson.”

 

The boy smiles at Felix. “My name is Jeongin. I’m also an Outsider. I lost my leg from the knee down. This,” here, he gestures to a boy sitting on the ground next to him, who waves, “is my guide, Jisung.”

 

“Are we doing introductions?” asks someone sitting next in a chair next to Jisung. He has very strong, handsome features, only marred by a tattoo of delicate script of some kind running across his face, right under his eyes. “In that case, my name is Wonpil.” Wonpil’s eyes are slightly glazed over and he stares vaguely in Felix’s direction. “I’m blind, in case it wasn’t obvious. This is my guide Dowoon.” The man he gestures to is sitting a little bit away from the group at a table, bent over a painting of some kind.

 

One of the remaining two men that Felix doesn’t know smiles and waves. “I’m Mingyu! I’m Soonyoung’s guide.”

 

The final member of this little group is sitting on the ground next to Ten’s bed. One of his hands is loosely entertained with Ten’s. He smiles. “I’m Youngho, Ten’s guide.”

 

Felix waves shyly at all of them.  _ Hi _ he says silently.  _ Nice to meet you all. _

 

Jisung nudges at Wonpil’s leg. “He waved at all of us.”

 

“Ah.” Wonpil laughs self-deprecatingly. “Sorry, I don’t think I’m ever going to be a great conversation partner for you, Felix.”

 

_ Okay,  _ Felix signs, elbowing Changbin when he starts to laugh. He flips him off and across the tent Soonyoung laughs. 

 

“You’ve got attitude, newbie. I like it!” Soonyoung pats the foot of the bed. “Come here, sit with us.”

 

Hesitantly, Felix sits. Ten smiles at him encouragingly. “It’s okay. We’re not going to bite; there’s no need to be nervous, I promise.”

 

“Do you have any questions? I know I did when I first came here,” says Jeongin. He beams brightly at Felix and it only serves to highlight the fact that he’s young - young enough that he probably isn’t even an adult yet, at least not by Outside standards.

 

Unwilling to try and have them lip read everything he says, Felix pretends to write.  _ Paper? _ He mouths.

 

Soonyoung perks up. “Paper? Sure! Gyu, can you-”

 

Mingyu nods, already getting to his feet. As soon as he returns with the paper, calligraphy brush and ink pot Felix snatches it eagerly from his hands.

 

_ Can any of you guys read English??? _ He writes in his native language, holding it up for everyone to see.

 

“Ten and I can,” says Youngho. 

 

_ Oh thank god,  _ Felix writes, a relieved smile appearing on his face.  _ My Hangul is  _ _ so _ _ shitty. _

 

Ten laughs. “Hopefully we’ll be able to teach you sign soon, and then you won’t have to worry about writing anymore.”

 

“I can teach you!” says Jeongin brightly. “I’m the best one here. I was closest with Hyunjin before-” He cuts off in the middle of his sentence and a somber mood envelopes the group.

 

Felix frowns.  _ Hyunjin? Who’s he? _

 

“Hyunjin was-”

 

“Soonyoung.” Mingyu cuts of the Outsider. “This isn’t our story to tell.” He smiles apologetically at Felix. “Sorry we can’t tell you, but Hyunjin and what happened to him belongs to Woojin.”

 

_ Woojin… _ Felix frowns as he writes.  _ Isn’t he the Reader? Chan said he was the only one still here. _

 

Ten nods. “Yes, Woojin is the only reader here. Hyunjin was… special to him. When you meet him, he’ll probably tell you. At least, assuming you ask him why he can’t read you out.”

 

_ Chan told me he couldn’t because of a curse? _

 

“Ah, the curse. The bane of our existence,” Ten says bitterly. “What I wouldn’t do to get rid of it.”

 

“What did Chan tell you about the curse?” asks Soonyoung.

 

As Felix scribbles out his answer, Youngho moves to read over his shoulder. “He says… That Chan told him the curse kept him from leaving and took his voice away. And that… it marked the Outsiders somehow? Made them obvious? But he doesn’t know how.”

 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Of course Chan forgot to mention the tattoos. Felix, do you see this?” He raises his arm, displaying the text wrapping around elbow. “This is my mark. It’s the words that the person who read me in used to send me here. The marks are all located near whatever we’re missing. So Ten’s are on his hips, Jeongin’s wraps around his knees, and Wonpil’s-”

 

“Is directly under my eyes,” Wonpil interjects. “So as you can see, some of them are more obvious than others.”

 

_ Where’s mine?  _ Felix asks.

 

“It’s on your throat,” says Changbin, the first time he’s spoken since they sat down. He stands from where he’s been sitting by Felix’s feet and crosses to what appears to be a vanity table, grabbing a handheld mirror. “Here.”

 

Felix’s breath catches in his throat as he gets the first glimpse of his tattoo. It wraps around his neck. It’s in English where Wonpil and Soonyoung’s are in Korean, but the script still looks pretty and delicate.  _ Once there was a boy who lived an ordinary life in an ordinary land. However, he grew bored in his life and sought out a way to change it. He searched far and wide until he found a wizard who was willing to send him to a faraway kingdom for a very small price. So desperate was the boy for adventure that he agreed without even hearing the wizard’s terms and so the boy suddenly found himself standing not where he had been before, but in a new land, one of enchantment and excitement. _

 

_ Wow _ , he mouths breathlessly.

 

Youngho chuckles. “I know, right? Everyone has the same reaction when they first see the tattoos.”

 

Felix laughs soundlessly.  _ I never even wanted a tattoo _ , he writes and Youngho laughs and relays his message to the rest of the group.

 

“Tell me about it,” Soonyoung replies. “Yours is in a bad place, too; there’s no hiding that. I can at least cover mine to go on a daytrip to the village if I need to. You’re not going to be able to do the same thing.

 

Felix shrugs.  _ I don’t think I’m going to want to go to the village anyway. Besides, hopefully the person who’s destined to kill the Emperor will show up soon and then we can all go home. _

 

Ten laughs bitterly. “It’s been so long since we’ve gotten any new Outsiders that I’d forgotten how naive they can be. You think we all didn’t think the exact same thing when we arrived? Everyone starts out full of hope, and then next thing you know it’s been twelve years and you’ve spent half of your life unable to fucking  _ stand _ and there’s still no one who’s willing to kill Jinhyuk.”

 

_ You’ve been here for twelve years?  _ Felix frowns.  _ How has no one killed Jinhyuk yet? And why are there only four of you? _

 

“Felix,” Soonyoung says softly, “You’re the first Outsider to not get taken by Jinhyuk’s men since I arrived four years ago.”

 

\----------

 

Later that night, Felix lies under his blanket in Changbin’s tent. The guide is sleeping peacefully a few feet away from Felix. The tent is large enough to fit a large bedroll and a table, but there’s no room for a second bed roll so Felix is curled up under his own blanket on the same bed roll as Changbin.

 

It’s been a very long, very stressful day. Despite all of this, though, Felix feels almost at peace. The other Outsiders had been nothing but welcoming and Changbin has been very accommodating. Jeongin started to teach him some basic signs, enough so that he could communicate to ask for food, or to say he’s going to the restroom (which, by the way, is an outhouse a little ways into the forest - disgusting). Even if he’s going to be stuck here for a long time, at least he’s somewhere safe. From what he’s seen and heard, he could be in a much worse situation.

 

\----------

 

_ Do I have to do this?  _ Felix practically shoves the paper in Youngho’s face.

 

Youngho reads it and laughs, relaying his words to Changbin. Changbin sighs. “Felix, we’ve talked about this.”

 

_ No, _ he signs, one of the things he learned the day before.  _ Don’t want. _

 

“Felix this is important.” Changbin’s face softens. “I promise, if it wasn’t necessary, I wouldn’t ask you to do this.”

 

There’s a brief staring contest between the two of them, neither willing to back down, before Felix sighs.  _ Okay _ , he signs.  _ Okay. _

 

“Come on,” Changbin says, tying up his hair. Felix can’t help but notice how a few strands fall out of his bun, prettily framing Changbin’s face. “Let’s start with the basics.”

 

Felix should have known when Changbin tied his hair up that his guide’s idea of “the basics” was different than his. Three hours later, Felix is sore in places he didn’t even know he could be. They’ve run through the basic fighting stances for fistfighting, sword fighting, and knife fighting. Changbin has punched Felix, knocked him over, and kicked him. Eventually Felix just gives up, collapsing to the ground.

 

_ No more _ , he signs weakly.  _ Please. _

 

Changbin laughs and holds out a hand to him. “Come on, ‘Lix, just one more round?”

 

Felix glares up at him.  _ No. _

 

Changbin laughs again and grabs him, hauls him upright. “Alright, alright. I think we can call it a day-“

 

“Felix!”

 

At the sounds of Chan’s voice Felix turns, a beaming smile growing on his face.  _ Chan! _ he signs, grateful now that he’d made Jeongin teach him all the sign names of the people he’d met so far.

 

_ Hello, _ Chan signs back as he and another man reach Felix and Changbin’s position in the practice field. 

 

“Changbin, you’re not going too hard on Felix, are you?” asks the mysterious man. “I wouldn’t want you to scare him off.”

 

“Doing my best, sir,” Changbin replies, oddly formal.

 

The man raises an eyebrow. “Sir? Really, Binnie? Are you trying to show off or something?”

 

Chan giggles. “I think he’s trying to impress Felix, Minnie.”

 

_ Minnie? _ thinks Felix.  _ Wait… Didn’t Chan day his husband’s name was Minho? _ He clears his throat to catch their attention.  _ You… Minho? _ he signs carefully.

 

The man smirks. “You taught him my name! Oh, Binnie, you do know what’s important in life.” He holds out a hand to Felix. “My name is Minho, I’m Chan’s husband and the leader of this camp.” Felix just stares at him, hung up on the idea that this world, so different from his own, appears to be so much more advanced. Minho frowns at Felix’s lack of response and looks down at his hand. “Is this not how you greet people? Chan told me that people who grow up speaking English introduce themselves like this.”

 

_ Oh, sorry! Yes _ , Felix signs before hastily taking Minho’s hand and shaking it.  _ Good… see you _ .

 

Chan laughs. “I think you mean  _ Good to meet you _ ,” he says, signed as he says the words. 

 

_ Sorry _ , Felix signs again, his face flushing.  _ Sign no good _ .

 

“Jeongin was mostly teaching him the necessities yesterday,” explains Changbin. “That and people’s names.”

 

“That’s okay,” Chan reassures Felix, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. “You’ve only been here for a day, you’ll get better.”

 

“How’s Changbin doing with your training?” asks Minho. “Normally he doesn’t like to actually train people so I was curious as to how he was handling you.”

 

_ Changbin good I think _ , Felix replies.  _ I bad. _

 

“Hey, don’t get too upset. You looked like you were doing pretty okay out there, at least for the small part that we saw.”

 

Felix’s face lights up.  _ Really? _

 

Chan nods. “Yeah! We didn’t get here until five minutes ago, though, so I only saw you working on hand-to-hand.”

 

“We also covered sword fighting and knife fighting,” Changbin says. “He’s not bad at those either, especially considering he’d only ever seen a sword before in a,” his brow furrows, “what did Youngho call it? A mewsem?”

 

Chan laughs. “A museum?”

 

“Ah, yes. That,” Changbin flushes as his pronunciation is corrected and Felix stifles a giggle at how cute it makes him look.

 

“No archery?” asks Minho. “That’s your specialty afterall; I’d have thought that would be the first thing you taught him.”

 

Changbin nods. “I’m planning to. I want to build his defensive skills first, though, and archery is mainly offensive. Once I feel confident in his ability to swing a sword I’ll teach him to wield a bow.”

 

\----------

 

Later, after he’s cleaned up and changed out of the dirty robes he wore for training (Chan hadn’t just come by the practice field for a visit, he’d also let them know that he’d found some more clothes for Felix and had left the trunk in Changbin’s tent), Changbin drops him off at Ten and Youngho’s tent. The other outsiders are already inside, gathered around Ten’s bed like the day before, but the guides are nowhere to be seen. According to Changbin the guides typically leave them alone in the afternoon, letting them have some time to themselves.

 

Felix waves shyly at the others.  _ Hello _ .

 

Soonyoung brightens. “Felix! There you are, we were wondering when you’d get here.”

 

_ Sorry. Changbin… _ he trails off, frustration at not knowing the sign he needs filling him.  _ Changbin… Changbin not… _

 

“Come write it out,” says Ten sympathetically, holding out a piece of parchment and a brush.

 

Felix practically rushes to his side, desperate for the first easy communication he’s had since Youngho left the practice field earlier today. _Changbin is very slow_ , he scribbled hastily. _He took_ _forever_ _to clean up after training_.

 

“He bothered to get cleaned up? That’s dumb,” says Jeongin. “He’s just going to train again with the other guides.”

 

_ He is? _

 

Jeongin nods. “All the guides do. Once they’ve decided that we can take care of ourselves we stop training everyday. Since they don’t have the morning to train with us they all meet up in the afternoon.”

 

Felix frowns.  _ What do you guys do in the morning then? _

 

“We all have our own responsibilities,” replies Soonyoung. “I work at the nursery tent, Ten works with the seamstresses, and Jeongin has school.”

_ School? Oh that’s right, I forgot Jeongin is a baby _ , Felix writes, a teasing smile on his face.

 

“Hey!” Jeongin protests. “I’m nearly 16, I’m not a baby!”

 

“I practically raised you, you brat,” Ten says, reaching out to pinch Jeongin’s cheek. “You’ll always be my baby!”

 

“Ten,” Jeongin whines, trying to bat away the  other’s hand. “Stop it!”

 

_ This is nice _ , thinks Felix as he relaxes. He’s sitting on the ground next to Ten’s bed, his head resting on his arms as he watches the three other Outsiders bicker playfully. It’s like watching a family, which he supposes makes sense. After all, they’ve all been here for so long. 

 

They’d all explained more about themselves the day before, including where they were from and how long they’d been in Jier-yong. Ten has been there the longest. He was read in twelve years ago when he was only twelve years old. Jeongin was next; he was read in six years ago. Ten had taken him under his wing, became the closest thing to a parent that Jeongin had in this world. Two years after Jeongin came Soonyoung at age 16, adding to their little family. Despite the fact that Felix is so new to this dynamic, he still feels safe here. 

 

Closing his eyes, he finds himself lulled to sleep by the voices of his new friends. He’s almost completely dozed off when suddenly he hears someone new begin to talk.

 

“Have you guys seen Changbin? I need to run the shipment numbers by him before I take them to Minho.”

 

“He’s probably with our guides, so the training field maybe?” says Soonyoung. “If not, he’ll show up here to pick up Felix so you can just come hang out, Woojin.”

 

Woojin… Now where has Felix heard that name before? He’s nearly about to brush it aside as inconsequential when it hits him and he jolts awake.  _ Woojin?  _ He signs quickly.  _ Reader? _

 

There’s a laugh from near the door and Felix looks over to see an unfamiliar man standing there. “That’s me,” he says. “You’re Felix, right?”

 

_ Yes. Sorry, I can’t talk _ . That was one of the phrases Jeongin had made sure to teach Felix yesterday, but Felix had had no idea he’d use it so soon. 

 

“It’s okay, I can read sign well. Besides, I can’t let myself get rusty; I’ll need to keep it up for when we...” he trails off and looks down uncomfortably, playing with his fingers. “Well, it doesn’t really matter.”

 

“Woojinnie,” says Ten softly, holding out a hand towards him, trying to draw him closer. “It’s okay. Come sit with us for a bit.”

 

Woojin smiles but even Felix, a complete stranger, can tell that he’s faking it. “No, I think I’m going to go find Changbin. You guys… Well, you can tell Felix if you want. He’ll find out soon enough anyway.”

 

As the tent flap falls shut behind Woojin. Felix turns to his new friends. _What story? Is it related to why he won’t read us out, even if he could?_ _The story is about Hyunjin, right?_

 

Soonyoung sighs. “Yes, it is. It’s a bit of a long story, actually, and not, as I’m sure you’ve picked up on, a happy one. You see, Felix, Hyunjin was one of us. He was an Outsider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to iridescentmusings for editing this for me even if she clowned me the entire time. go check out her skz fics!
> 
> please leave comments and kudos to validate my need for attention xx
> 
> if you want to talk to me anonymously you can go to curiouscat.me/sunsmilehobi
> 
> if you want spoilers about this fic or any of my other skz works you can follow me on twitter @tiniegyus


	3. Chapter 3

_ Soonyoung sighs. “Yes, it is. It’s a bit of a long story, actually, and not, as I’m sure you’ve picked up on, a happy one. You see, Felix, Hyunjin was one of us. He was an Outsider.” _

 

“Hyunjin was read in during my 5th year of being here, when he was eleven years old,” says Ten.

 

“It was around the same time as me,” interjects Wonpil. “Although we were so different in age, we didn’t really have a chance to bond over our experiences until later. Plus with me being blind and him being deaf…”

 

“Woojin was also older than him at fourteen, but despite the age difference they became thick as thieves almost immediately. When they announced that they were dating 3 years later, no one was surprised.” As Ten speaks he smiles fondly, clearly lost in the memories. “That was the same year Soonyoung arrived and for a while we were all a happy little family.”

 

“One day, about two years ago, Hyunjin and Woojin got in an argument and Hyunjin stormed out of camp. Woojin alerted his guide, but by the time they found him it was already too late. A group of mercenaries grabbed him, and, we assume, took him to Jinhyuk.” Soonyoung’s expression is equally as fond as Ten’s and it makes Felix hopeful that one day he can build equally strong connections with these men.

 

_ What does that have to do with why Woojin won’t read us out?  _ Felix writes.  _ If he lost someone I’d think he’d want to make sure no one else got taken. _

 

Ten reads out what he’s written for Wonpil’s sake, then says, “Woojin is… desperate? I don’t know if that’s the best way to put it, but he’s only really living at this point with the goal that one day he’ll get to see Hyunjin again. The curse prevents him from reading anyone out, but even if he could he wouldn’t do it because he doesn’t want to risk reading out the person who’s destined to kill the Emperor.”

 

_ It’s not fair of him to keep us trapped here! _

 

“If he  _ could _ read us out, then it would be unfair. But he’s just as powerless as us.” Wonpil frowns. “Also, try not to say stuff like that when he’s around. He’s guilty enough about losing Hyunjin as it is; he doesn’t need anything to add to his burdens.”

 

Felix huffs, but nods reluctantly. Ultimately, they’re right; Woojin  _ isn’t _ in control of his own powers and it would be unfair to blame him for something he doesn’t have the ability to do. Still, he resolves to avoid the man as much as possible, at least until he’s fully adjusted to life here. Felix appears mild-mannered at first but there’s anger growing in him, anger at being pulled out of the life he knew, and he has a feeling that he’d be unable to hold his tongue.

 

\----------

 

Later, after dinner, Changbin leads Felix back to their tent. However, before they can make it too far from the mess tent, a voice calls Felix’s name.

 

He turns to find Woojin running up to them, the older man slightly out of breath. “Thank god,” he says as he slows to a stop in front of them. “I thought I’d missed you.”

 

Changbin frowns. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No, I just…” Woojin pauses, as if collecting himself, then takes a deep breath. “I know that the other Outsiders told you my reasons for being… less than enthusiastic about reading anyone out. And I know you’re probably angry; god knows I would be. But even if I wanted to I  _ can’t _ read you out and so I hope that we can come to be friends, despite the circumstances. And… I heard from Chan that you don’t have any interest in fighting Jinhyuk. I hope you’ll reconsider that.”

 

As soon as Woojin finishes speaking Felix  _ knows _ he’s not going to be able to hold his tongue. This is the reason he wanted to avoid Woojin and suddenly he’s grateful his knowledge of sign language is still basic. Still he has the urge, the  _ need _ , to say  _ something _ . 

 

_ Hyunjin, _ Felix signs haltingly,  _ He want go or fight?  _

 

Woojin’s face falls as he understand Felix’s question and he nods. “Okay,” he says. “I’ll leave you alone, then.”

 

Changbin grabs Felix’s arm and begins to pull him away, leaving Woojin to stare after them as they go. The walk back to their tent is made in silence, Changbin’s grip on Felix’s arm never slacking. 

 

As soon as the flap of their tent falls shut behind them Changbin lets out a sigh and, letting go of Felix’s arm, practically falls onto the bed roll. For a moment Felix is concerned but then Changbin huffs. “Thank  _ god _ you handled that, I thought for a minute I would and I wouldn’t have been nearly so tactful as you were. What the fuck was he thinking, asking you to reconsider fighting Jinhyuk!?”

 

Felix kicks gently at Changbin’s leg until the guide looks up at him.  _ It’s okay, _ he signs.  _ I - _ he breaks off, unsure of the signs he needs to say what he wants to say. Finally he gives up and mouths it slowly until Changbin gets it.

 

“You… you… handle? You handled it?” At Felix’s answering nod Changbin laughs and signs something. He repeats the sign again, slower this time, and Felix mimics it. “There you go,” Changbin says, smiling. He does the sign again, speaking as he does. “I handled it.”

 

_ Then, it’s okay. I handled it. _ Felix plops down on the bed roll next to Changbin.  _ Thank you for… for be friend? _

 

“For _being_ _a friend_ ,” Changbin corrects gently. He smiles as Felix stumbles his way through the sign, before eventually nailing it. “There you go! You’re picking all of this up quickly, I’m impressed.”

 

_ Hard. But need.  _ Felix sighs rolling to face Changbin.  _ Miss talk _ .

 

“I’m sorry.” Changbin’s smile was sad and he reached out to take one of Felix’s hands. “I’m sorry you had to get pulled into our world. I’m sorry you became involved in our mess. I wouldn’t wish this life on anyone.”

 

Felix smiles and rolls to lay on his back. Despite everything, he’s managed to find good people here. Even if nothing else, he’s thankful for that at least, and he tells Changbin so, mouthing the words rather than trying to fumble through the sign one handed.  _ Thank you _ , he says.  _ Thank you for everything. _

 

\----------

 

Felix soon comes to learn that if he thought training was hard on the first day, it only gets worse. Changbin isn’t a  _ tough _ teacher, but he’s determined for Felix to learn and he has a counter for every argument that Felix tries to use to get out of his lessons.

 

“No,” Changbin will say with a laugh (and Felix pointedly doesn’t think about how pretty he looks when he laughs), “you’re not getting out of this, sorry. Not even if you pout.”

 

Immediately the exaggerated frown drops from Felix’s face and he huffs.  _ Meanie. _

 

This just makes Changbin laugh harder, even as he grabs Felix’s hand and drags him onto the training field. Unsurprisingly, Felix doesn’t fight too hard; if it makes Changbin happy he’s willing to do it. 

 

Two weeks pass this way, every morning spent training while the afternoons are spent getting to know the other Outsiders. Sometimes one or more of the guides would join them, sometimes someone else from the camp. That’s how he meets Seungmin.

 

About a week and a half into his time in Jier-yong Changbin drops him off at Ten and Youngho’s tent with a smile and a wave, before heading off for an afternoon training session with the other guides. Felix lifts the tent flap to head inside, only to stop short at the sight of someone he’s never seen before giggling about something.

 

Soonyoung catches sight of him and smiles, waving him over to Ten’s bed. “Lixie! Come meet Seungmin!”

 

The stranger looks up at that and, catching sight of Felix, climbs to his feet. “Hi!” He says, hand outstretched. Felix stares at it in surprise for a moment before taking it. As they shake hands he says, “My name is Seungmin! I’m the camp scribe. Sorry I haven’t come to meet you yet, it’s always a little crazy around this time of month.” Noticing Felix’s obvious confusion he explains, “The supply shipments are coming in and I have to follow Minho around while he inspects them all.”

 

_ Oh, okay… I hear about this from Jisung… His husband is - is - is help with that? So he tell.  _ The end of the sentence is a little shaky, but Felix is still proud of how fast he’s picking up sign. A week and a half ago he would have to write all this out.

 

Seungmin laughs. “That’s me! I’m Sungie’s husband.”

 

Seungmin turns out to be one of the greatest people Felix has ever met. He doesn’t come to spend the afternoon with them very often, spending most of his time in meetings with Minho, but when he does he’s always more than willing to gossip with Felix.

 

Aside from meeting new people, Felix also learns about the traditions of this world. The day after he meets Seungmin, Changbin takes him back to their tent after training.

 

_ What’s happening? _ Felix signs, frowning.  _ Why are we going to the tent? _

 

“We need to get ready for the bonfire tonight,” Changbin says, bending over to dig through the trunk of clothes that Chan has been steadily delivering to their tent.

 

Felix starts to sign before realising that Changbin can’t see him. Stomping his foot in frustration, he tugs at Changbin’s arm until the older’s gaze shifts to him. Changbin’s hair is falling in his face, but Felix can still feel his piercing gaze (despite how sweet Changbin was, his eyes always told a different story) and for a moment he feels too nervous to continue. Finally collecting himself, he signs,  _ Why? What is the… big? Big fire? _

 

Changbin laughs as he stands up straight. Signing something he says, “Bonfire. I thought for sure the others would have told you.” Felix shakes his head and Changbin chuckles fondly. “Idiots. Of course they would forget. We have a celebration the second day of every month. It’s an old tradition, started when the Resistance was first born. It’s meant to symbolize our hope for the second life of this kingdom. It used to be a bigger deal; I remember when I was a kid there was a whole ceremony to honor the Outsiders.” He sighed. “Then, we started rescuing less and less Outsiders from Jinhyuk’s men, and the Outsiders we  _ did _ save had no interest in fighting anyone. Now it’s more of an excuse to throw a party and forget everything for a night.”

 

_ Sounds fun! _ Felix is excited; it’s been two weeks of a very routine life and while he enjoys it, doing something else sounds fun. Plus, it’s a party! Felix was never a huge fan of parties in his life before, but if this is anything like parties in the Outside then there will be dancing.  _ God _ , Felix has missed dancing.

 

Changbin goes back to digging through the trunk, before letting out a small  _ aha! _ and standing back up, a pair of deep purple robes in his hands. “Wear these,” he says, shoving them into Felix’s arms. “Everyone gets dressed up for the bonfire.”

 

_ Even you? _

 

“Yes,” Changbin says with a laugh. “Even me.”

 

Changbin only ever wears the same black robes every day.  _ It’ll be nice, _ Felix thinks absently as he goes to the stand behind the privacy screen they’ve set up so he can change,  _ to see him in something else. _

 

\----------

 

When Changbin said he was going to get dressed up for the night this was  _ not _ what Felix had in mind.

 

“What?” Changbin says in answer to Felix’s judgemental look. “I dressed up!”

 

_ Changbin. You wearing black. Like all times. _ Felix sighs.  _ Are those… other robe? Not… not dirt? _

 

Changbin’s response is indignant. “Yes they’re clean robes! See, these have gold embroidery on them!”

 

Looking close, Felix can see that there is a small golden pattern around the hem. Still, though, it’s barely noticeable and at a quick glance it looks like Changbin hasn’t dressed up at all. Sighing again Felix gestures towards the vanity table.  _ Sit _ , he signs. 

 

Changbin moves to sit down, eyeing Felix warily. “What are you doing?”

 

Felix ignores him and goes back to his trunk, grabbing the makeup kit that Ten had given him the one time Felix had complimented his eyeshadow. He sits down on the table so that Changbin is sitting between his legs and pulls the man’s face up to look at him. Changbin is staring at the makeup palette with trepidation, but his eyes snap to Felix when he pokes his nose.  _ Makeup _ , Felix signs.  _ Pretty. _

 

“Felix, I don’t -”

 

Felix claps a hand over Changbin’s mouth. He raises a finger to his lips, the universal sign for shushing someone.  _ Don’t argue _ , he signs with a glare.  _ Just sit. _

 

Reluctantly, Changbin nods and Felix gets to work, brushing golden powders over Changbin’s eyelids. When that was finished he grabs a different brush and dips it in black pigment.  _ Eyes close _ , he signs, and although it’s awkward and one handed, Changbin understands and obediently shuts his eyes. Carefully Felix does his eyeliner and mentally he congratulates Changbin on not flinching as most men would. When that’s finished he taps Changbin on the shoulder as a cue to open his eyes.

 

“All finished?’ asks Changbin with a small amount of hope in his voice.

 

Felix shakes his head.  _ Almost. _

 

A little while later, with highlight and red lip tint applied, Felix deems Changbin’s face ready to go.  _ Done _ , he signs, putting down the last of the makeup brushes.

 

Changbin perks up. “Can I see?”

 

His face falls when Felix shakes his head.  _ No, _ he signs.  _ Hair. _

 

Changbin sighs and his shoulders sag. “I should never have given you this power.”

 

_ Sorry _ . The smirk on Felix’s face is unrepentant.  _ Turn around. _

 

Sighing again Changbin does as asked. “If you need hair ribbons they’re in the little box.”

 

Felix digs through the box in question, which is a mess of different colored ribbons. They seem to indicate that Changbin did tie his hair black with something that wasn’t black once, but there’s also a layer of dust on the box that indicates it hasn’t been opened for a while. Luckily, the ribbons are all still in good shape and Felix grabs a pretty gold one before putting the box back.

 

His hairstyling skills aren’t as good as his ability to do makeup, purely as a result of practicing one and not the other, but he had female friends. He knows how to do a simple braid.

 

When he finishes there are two braids, one on either side of Changbin’s head that connect in the back, tied together with the ribbon. The rest of his hair is left to fall where it will, although Felix has brushed it so that the curls look like they’re on purpose and not just because Changbin can’t be bothered to do his hair on a regular basis.   

 

_ Pretty _ , he signs when Changbin turns around to face him.  _ You pretty. _

 

Changbin flushes, looking away from Felix in embarrassment. “Shut up. Let me see?” Felix hands him the mirror from the vanity table and watches with satisfaction as Changbin’s eyes widen in a mixture of shock and awe. “Wow…” he says. “I don’t think I’ve ever looked this good.”

 

_ You need try,  _ Felix replies.  _ Can’t be if no try _ .  _ Don’t need try much though. _

 

Felix decides to take pity on Changbin then; he’s worried if his face turns any more red he’ll explode. Standing up he holds out a hand, helping Changbin to his feet.  _ Bonfire _ , he signs.  _ Let’s go. _

 

\----------

 

The bonfire is already burning bright by the time they get there.

 

The resistance members are all dressed in their finest; Felix is almost afraid that he’s underdressed. Still, he doesn’t think it’ll matter; based on what he can see everyone who can is drinking and if he’s learned anything about drinking in Jier-yong it’s that the goal is  _ always _ to get so drunk you can’t remember the night before.

 

The other Outsiders have claimed a space for themselves, sitting on the edge of the dance circle. The  fire burns in the middle of the dance circle, casting light across the clearing. It’s not too far from camp, so the fighters are all able to return is something happens, but it’s far enough that they can also feel ok letting go. If something happens, they’ll be able to stop it.

 

“Felix!” calls Soonyoung as the approach the blanket the Outsiders have laid out for Ten to lay on. He bounds up from his seat slumped against Mingyu’s side and latches onto Felix’s arm. “There you are! We were getting worried.”

 

_ Sorry, _ Felix signs.  _ Changbin took forever. _

 

“Hey! That was your fault!” Changbin shoves lightly at Felix’s shoulder, frowning when Felix just throws his head back in silent laughter. If Felix could talk he would coo something about Changbin being a pouty baby, but as it is he settles for reaching out to pinch Changbin’s cheeks, making sure not to accidentally mess up the highlighter.

 

Soonyoung laughs. “I’m assuming the makeup was your idea, Lix?” At Felix’s answering nod Soonyoung whistles. “Damn, you’re good. You might be better than Ten.”

 

_ Easy to do,  _ Felix replies.  _ Changbin has good… good face? _

 

“Yes I do, thank you,” Changbin says with a cocky smirk. Felix smacks his arm and rolls his eyes. “You said it, not me!” Changbin laughs, swinging his arm around Felix’s shoulders.

 

“You guys are cute,” Soonyoung says, a strange glint in his eyes. Ignoring how both Felix and Changbin flush and look away from each other awkwardly he continues, “C’mon, sit down. We have booze.”

 

\----------

 

Felix is drunk.

 

This isn’t his first time being inebriated, but it’s certainly the first time he’s been  _ this  _ far past the point of sobriety. He can’t find it in him to regret it though, as he twirls around the fire with Soonyoung, occasionally stopping to talk to those in their group who have chosen to stay on the blanket. Beside them, Jeongin is shrieking with glee as he clings to Youngho’s back, the guide having volunteered to “dance” with the lame boy. It’s sweet, Felix thinks through his drunken haze, that Youngho is willing to do that for the teenager.

 

Finally, he can dance no more and he collapses on the blanket next to Changbin, who has barely touched the bottle given to him at the start of the evening.  _ Binnie _ , he signs sloppily, silently giggling as he does.  _ Pretty Binnie. _

 

Changbin laughs. “Thanks, Felix.”

 

_ Soooooo pretty _ , he says, because Changbin doesn’t look like he’s getting it.  _ Prettiest. Pretty eyes, pretty face, pretty hair. _

 

“Stop it,” Changbin says, shoving at Felix’s shoulder. It doesn’t deter Felix however, and he reaches out with one hand to twine his fingers through Changbin’s hair. 

 

_ Pretty _ , he signs again, although just with one hand. Suddenly he perks up.  _ Dance? _

 

Changbin frowns. “You were just dancing -”

 

_ Not with Binnie! Felix wants to dance with Binnie! _

 

“Felix, I don’t think you’re in the best shape to dance right now-”

 

Felix ignores him and clambers to his feet, although not without nearly losing his balance three times. Finally he manages to stand up and he holds out a hand to Changbin.  _ Dance _ he signs stubbornly, shaking his hand in Changbin’s face until the guide finally takes it with a sigh.

 

“Fine, but just for one song.”

 

Of course, as soon as Felix manages to drag Changbin out to the dance circle the previous song ends and a new, slower song starts to play. Around them, people start to break off into couples, swaying together, until the entire dance circle looks like it belongs in a movie about the 1940s. Felix giggles.  _ Like… like Outsider dance party. _

 

“That’s because it a song and dancing style that were taught to us by an Outsider,” Changbin explains, pulling him in to dance. There’s a slight flush to his cheeks, but Felix is too drunk to process it at the moment. “One of the first outsiders taught us this song and said the dance was a traditional style of dance in several of your lands.”

 

Oh. That explains why the song sounds vaguely familiar. Felix was a  _ Supernatural _ fan during the height of the show’s popularity - he’s almost a little bit ashamed it took him this long to recognize an instrumental version of Elvis’  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love _ .

 

Silently humming along, he drops his head to Changbin’s shoulder as the guide continues, “She never taught us the words though… She was killed by Jinhyuk’s men before she could learn our language well enough to translate them. I’ve always wondered what they were.”

 

Forgetting for a moment that he no longer has a voice, Felix tries to sing the words. Changbin obviously can’t hear them, but he feels the movement of Felix’s lips against his neck. “Felix?” he asks quietly. “Do you know the words?”

 

Felix nods sleepily.   _ Take my hand, _ he sings silently.  _ Take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.  _ They spent the rest of the song dancing in silence, Felix occasionally mouthing along to the song. Finally, the song began to draw to a close.  _ For I can’t help falling in love with you _ . Felix finishes out the lyrics as the last note of the song rings through the clearing, then presses a kiss to Changbin’s neck. He feels Changbin stiffen against him, but is too drunk and tired to care.

 

He pulls away from Changbin, freeing up his hands to sign again.  _ Home _ ? His movements are slow, sleep and alcohol conspiring against him.

 

Changbin smiles and takes his hand. “Sure, Felix. Let’s go home.” 

 

Later, this will be where Felix’s coherent memories stop, but even then he’ll be able to recall the feeling of genuine happiness that lingered in his chest throughout the whole evening.

 

\----------

 

Felix wakes up the next morning, surprisingly enough, without any kind of headache. However, his lack of a hangover isn’t what immediately grabs his attention. No, that would be the arm around his waist.

 

He opens his eyes and finds himself face-to-face with a familiar chest - one he’s seen dozens of times in training over the past week. Somehow, in his sleep, he’s ended up curled into Changbin, who’s wrapped his arms firmly around Felix’s slender waist. Felix tilts his head up so he can look at Changbin, still slumbering soundly. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, in a way he never truly does during the day. It must be hard to be so young and to run the entire military division of the Resistance. Although Felix assumes Changbin must have fully earned it, else Minho wouldn’t have appointed him, it still must not be an easy burden to bear. 

 

Knowing that Changbin will probably jolt awake at the slightest attempt to escape his arms, and determined to let him rest for as long as possible, Felix closes his eyes and snuggles closer to his guide. Changbin mumbles, and for a minute Felix thinks he might have woken him up, but other than a slight tightening of his arms, he makes no indication that he might have woken up.

 

He’s too sleepy right now, caught in that early morning haze that comes just after waking up, to really stop and think about how safe and at home he feels in Changbin’s arms. Later, once he’s properly awake, he knows he’ll probably freak out about it, about feeling this way so soon after meeting the other, but for now he simply closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep, happy and content.

 

\----------

 

The next time Felix wakes up he’s alone.

 

It’s concerning - Changbin has been at his side for almost his entire time in Jier-yong. The fact that he’s suddenly absent is  _ definitely _ cause for concern, and for a moment Felix almost begins to panic before he spots the note lying on Changbin’s pillow.

 

_ Felix _ , it reads.  _ I’m sorry to leave you but there’s been an emergency raid called and Minho wants me to lead the charge. The place we’re heading is roughly two days ride from here, so I’ll be gone for about half a week, provided nothing goes wrong. Jisung has agreed to be your temporary guide until I return. He and Jeongin will come by to pick you up before breakfast this morning, and then you’ll spend the day with them and sleep in their tent. No training while I’m gone, but I expect you to be ready to pick up right where we left off when I get back.  _ There’s not signature, just a V drawn at the bottom. Still, it’s Changbin’s handwriting, so there’s no question as to who left him the letter.

 

With nothing else to do until Jeongin and Jisung arrive, he goes about his normal morning routine. It’s weird, though, doing it without Changbin occupying the same space as him. Not having to fight for the one hand mirror they have seems so  _ wrong _ and it has Felix feeling very off-kilter by the time he’s finished getting ready. He tries not to let it affect him, going about his day as normal, but he’s clearly unsuccessful because as soon as he, Jisung, and Jeongin get to Ten and Youngho’s tent Soonyoung wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him away to go on a walk, Mingyu trailing dutifully behind them.

 

“So,” says Soonyoung, once they’re out of earshot of the tent. “Why the long face?”

 

Felix frowns.  _ Face? _

 

Soonyoung sighs in frustration. “Gyu, can you show him the sign for long?”

 

Mingyu hurries to catch up with them. Demonstrating the sign for Felix, he says to Soonyoung, “Oh, am I allowed to be here for this conversation?”

 

“You’re gonna listen in anyway, you big goof, so what’s the point of just walking behind us like a lost puppy?” Even though Soonyoung shakes his head in exasperation, his gaze is fond as he stares at his boyfriend. “I swear, it’s like you’ve lost more brain cells every time we have a conversation.”

 

“Hey!” Mingyu smacks at Soonyoung’s arm and pouts. It makes him look like a giant two-year-old.

 

Soonyoung just rolls his eyes. “You big baby.” Still, he leans up for a quick kiss, smiling happily at Mingyu. Then, as if remembering where they are, he shakes his head and turns back to Felix. “Anyway. What’s up? You look sad.”

 

_ Am not. _

 

Soonyoung laughs. “Are too! Jisung says you’ve been pouting all day, since he and Jeongin picked you up this morning.” Light dawns in his eyes and suddenly his happy smile turns into a smug smirk. “Is it because Changbin is gone?”

 

Felix flushes and looks away.  _ Shut up. _

 

“It is!” Soonyoung’s laugh is victorious. “Oh my god, you have a crush on him, don’t you?”

 

Somehow Felix’s face turns even more red.  _ No, shut up! Don’t like Changbin, don’t… don’t like him. _

 

“But you do like-like him,” Soonyoung teases. “Look at you, you’re red as a tomato! You totally have a crush on him!”

 

_ Changbin… Changbin pretty. And nice. Feels… Feels like home, _ Felix signs shyly. 

 

“That’s adorable,” says Mingyu, smiling happily. “Changbin will be-”

 

“Shh!” Soonyoung elbows his boyfriend, shushing him furiously. “That’s not our business. Let them figure it out,” he hisses. He’s clearly trying to be quiet, but Soonyoung and subtly are not two words that that are compatible.

 

Felix frowns.  _ Let us do… do what? _

 

“Nothing,” says Soonyoung, patting Felix’s cheek gently, even as Mingyu demonstrates the sign for ‘figure.’ “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure everything will work out just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! sorry it took so long for me to get the next chapter out but my brain just wasn't functioning during exams. i hope you enjoy it now that it's here though!
> 
> big thanks to ash to editing it for me! she's the best uwuw xx
> 
> as always please leave kudos/comments (especially comments i'm thirsty for validation)
> 
> you can anon message me at curiouscat.me/sunsmilehobi or find me on twitter @tiniegyus

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone and welcome to my first ever skz fic!! i'm really excited for where this world is heading and even though it's going to get a little bit dark at times i hope you guys will enjoy the journey!
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments (especially comments) as they are what keep me going. if you want to stay anonymous then you can go to curiouscat.me/sunsmilehobi
> 
> check me out on twitter @tiniegyusi


End file.
